Forum:Holly j. Chu
#Who are you? (Name, Age, Gender) #What are you? (Class) #How did you come to be here? (History) #What can you do? (Powers) #Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) Name: Holly J. Chu Age: 16 Gender: female Class: Witch, mystic , occultist Personality: Holly is an easygoing, and joyous. She can always be seen smiling and singing along. She is loyal and would stand by her freinds side even if they have go to hell and back. She also has the tendency to hold back her anger, make her danger especially she finally unleashes at someone. She is also misavous love to play pranks, and trick people. Holly is extermely intelligent, she does have high quality knowledge of Chemistry, anatomy and physiology, and biology. History: Holly grew up in a High Class community, and she allways had the best money can buy. Although she did not get a chance to enjoy any of this since her parents made all the desicions for her. From what to wear, who to talk to, and especially who to marry. When she was three when her "finacee" Wu was visting; he began to beat her, and even tried to drown her, after refusing to play with him. Luckily her uncle Zhong was able to save her. Although Wu was punished for trying to drown her, she at the same time was punished for refusing to play with him. Since he is her finacee; she should have obeyed him. Over the years she has tried dozens of ways to get away fiancee. Offcourse the last attempted led her into trouble where she humilated him and his entire family by super glueing them to their chairs. Once seeing their struggle to get out Holly did laugh maniacally at them. Good news she was able to get out of the marriage, and bad news her parents now think she is an unsutible, and do her action and reaction they now think she is a psycopath. They send her to the same Insane asylum that Lexi was in. While in their she befreind Lexi; who help her get over her phobia of water. Along with Lexi, and two other witches that she met their, they then began to prank some of docter, and nurses. In due time the docter separate four finding them too dangerous to be kept together. That didn't stop her from continuing to prank the mental hospital staff. Eventually the docter decided that Holly was too much of nuisence and made the the desision; along with her parents consent, to give her a lobotomy. It was during the docter preparation for surgery where PBI was able to rescue her, and brought her back to their headquarters. Powers: *Normal ability of class Weapon Two head spear of water Well, you're supposed to list 3 different class options. I can't do witch as there are a great deal of them. Also, you already have a witch. Fix that for me? "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 17:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Approved, Mystic. Though she can't have hydrokin. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 18:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can she have an object that can simulate it or able to produce it. sorry, that'd be OP "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 14:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible for her to be a contractor then.?